


A Sick Beat

by Prumery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, slightly jamie/lucio/mako because i dont exactly know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is anything but intuitive. But Lucio has been missing for almost two days, and he’s itching to hear his cute laugh.</p><p>Where is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Beat

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because i wrote this in an hour. i need to go sleep  
> asdjflk i love boombox ok

It was quiet.

This wasn’t unnatural on the base, Soldier had a rule that noise should be kept at a minimum. When Junkrat moved it, it was even more enforced, as he did not want any explosives or anything to disturb his old man naps.

Well, that’s what Junkrat thought he told him to shut up for. He was old.

It’s not surprising. But it’s... highly unlikely.

When he finally does notice what’s missing, it’s been a day and a half. His eyebrows knit and he slowly looks up from his malfunctioning leg and screwdriver to stare at Roadhog who is playing a card game with himself.

“... Hog?”

“Hm?”

“Where’s that... frog dude?”

Roadhog paused his game to stare at the packet of cards. There was a silence, and then the packet of cards was put down as Roadhog thought back.

Hm.

Junkrat turned to Lena who zipped into the room, and threw open the fridge. Grabbing a carton of milk, she popped the mouth open and chugged it down.

“Oi, brit.”

She turned to Junkrat, milk dribbling down her sharp chin and her eyes bright in question. He cocked his head, and pointed to his lip, making her wipe at her face for a second before swallowing thickly and then smiling.

“What’s the matter, love?”

“Where’s Lucio?”

That made her smile falter for a second, then she snapped her fingers and blinked beside him. 

“Said he was spending a couple of days writing up a song. Something important for some important person. Don’t worry your cute head,” She pat his hair and grinned at him, blinking across the room and putting away the cartoon of milk.

Junkrat frowned. That was weird.

Even if Lucio did spend days writing music, he always found a way to annoy Junkrat. Either a hi, or a wave, or a nice little “Hey, Junk!”.

For some reason, he felt uncomfortable without the small man around to bug him. A flutter of something went up his belly, and he frowned angrily.

Quickly standing up, he went to the kitchen and began to pull out random ingredients. Roadhog made a sound, and Junkrat grunted.

“Making some boba. Gotta have a reason to go and bug him.” He said angrily, pulling out his stash of boba pearls and putting them to broil.

Roadhog loomed over to him, setting another put and putting in tea. They both quietly made the boba tea, and finished up cleaning quickly, stepping aside to the hall.

As they passed Hanzo, Junkrat handed him one, and said “Made an extra”, making the Japanese man stare at the thing in his hand. He paused and turned to Junkrat who just waved and kept walking.

“Don’t worry, no poison. I’d much rather explode you.” He let out his comical laugh, and Hanzo would deny it if you asked, but he smiled.

Taking a sip, he was almost floored.

“Gremlin can make good tea.” He whispered and continued to walk, ignoring Junkrat’s echo as he babbled.

“What do you think is up with him? He’s usually always bugging us both.” He turned to Roadhog, who is holding the man’s tea, and sipping his own. His mask is a little pulled up as he sips on his boba.

“Mm. Tired?”

“Nah, that man has too much energy to be tired.” Junkrat rubs his fingers against his stubble, and then tsks softly.

“No, it’s something else.”

They walk up to the door, and stare. Lucio’s room is the one at the end of the hall, hidden away from everyone. His music gets loud at times, and he said that he wanted to be away from everyone because he’d keep them awake.

Supposedly. But he always kept it at a minimum, and always put on headphones by 2200, so really, he was just alone here.

There was a silence from Junkrat as he lifted his real arm to knock, but he stopped.

What if he kicked them out?

No wait, he’s not that mean. But... He’s not exactly a friend? He’s just Junkrat. This stupid Junker that looks like he’s on fire and hasn’t taken a bath in a week.

He squeezes his hand shut, and is about to put it down, when Roadhog put his own over Junkrat’s.

The blond’s orange eyes looked up at the man, and his lips curved into a smile. Junkrat blushed and looked away.

Roadhog knew about his crush.

Gently, he knocked on the door, and they both waited for the door to open. As it did, they both faltered.

Lucio appeared at the door, his eyes red and his nose runny. He looked dazed and confused, and he gasped.

“Oh, hi! What’s up?” He looked so bright, but still dulled down a little. He sneezed loudly, and then brought up a bright green sheet up to his face, and groaned softly.

Junkrat’s eyes flashed to Roadhog, who was already going down the hall back to the kitchen. 

“Lucio, are you alright, mate?” Junkrat stepped into his room, seeing the beautiful assortment of greens, and light sea foams filling the room. There was a soft light from a very tacky frog lamp, filling the room and showing Junkrat a lovely bed with light blue sheets and soft orange pillows.

Very cute. Reminded him of mint ice cream.

“Not really,” He whispered and yawned softly, scooching himself across the room and setting himself on the bed. He sniffled and curled up into himself.

“Got sick yesterday, but didn’t want to worry anyone, so I just told the I was making music.” He smiled softly, and then was surprised as Junkrat handed him a cup of boba tea. 

Beaming, he took the cup and slurped it down happily.

“Mm, this is so good. Probably super expensive, huh?” He grinned and Junkrat took a seat on a beanbag, gasping as he sank down and dissipeared.

“Holy shit--” He whispered and Lucio giggled softly to himself.

“Yeah, I know. I love that chair.” He sneezed, and Junkrat pulled out a handkerchief from his belt, making Lucio sigh and take it.

“Ugh. I hate getting sick.”

Junkrat grunted from the beanbag, and then flailed angrily and fell out, gasping a little as was freed.

Lucio was leaning against his wall, and yawned, sipping the boba, and smiling.

“You grew worried?”

Junkrat huffed, and crossed his arms as he laid on the plush carpet, angrily glaring at the ceiling. Lucio seemed to be intuitive at the way the blond felt about him, and it was kinda annoying.

He had thought he was being good at hiding it. Damn it.

“I was wondering where you were--”

“Aw--”

“--thought you finally died, or somethin’.” He muttered, trying to avoid the small blush that crossed his cheeks at Lucio’s praise.

The black man glared, and pursed his lips. He rolled his eyes and drank more tea, when the door opened and Roadhog set down a mini table, then put a large bowl of homemade noodles and a large cup of tea.

Lucio sat up straight and stared at Roadhog with bright eyes.

“Goodness. This wasn’t necessary man--”

“No problem.”

Roadhog’s deep voice echoed in the room, and he softly pet Lucio’s head, making the tiny man smile wide and practically purr. He handed him a couple of pills, and then turned to leave.

Lucio took his hand, and made the man turn.

“Thanks man. You’re very sweet.” Lucio smiled wide at him, and Roadhog grunted gently, going to the door, and smiled to himself.

“Jamison will take care of you.” 

Lucio blushed a bit as he saw Junkrat sit straight up and throw a pillow at Roadhog, angrily sputtering.

“ _Hog, you asshole_ \--”

“Your name is Jamison?” Lucio whispered softly, giggling as Junkrat began to angrily scream into a frog pillow’s crotch.

“No. It’s Junkrat.”

“Can I call you Jamie?” Lucio said softly, and Junkrat sat up to scream at him, but the soft caramel eyes that stared at him made him balk and lower his pointing finger.

“... I guess...”

Lucio scooted to the soup, and stared at the cuisine.

“I didn’t know Roadhog knew how to make Pho--” He whispered, and grabbed a spoon, seeing that it was smaller and fatter than a regular spoon.

“Aw, yeah. Mako was a chef before Australia went ta shit. Very good cook, mostly asian dishes, since he’s ethnic.” Junkrat said, and sat beside Lucio, making sure to add some peppers to clear up Lucio’s nose.

The man took a sip and he let out a small moan, and then ignored the spoon to gulp down the thick soup. He chugged the noodles and tried to eat it all, but the plate was pulled away.

Junkrat stared at him with a blush on his face.

“Don’t. You’ll die.”

Lucio groaned angrily, and fought with the plate, and finally gave up when Junkrat raised his hand. Lucio was too small and too sick to care, so he just pouted.

“Feed me.”

Junkrat blushed redder, and Lucio smiled as he noticed freckles. Instead of getting a sarcastic response, Junkrat took the spoon and popped his mouth open and said “say ah--”

Lucio opened his own mouth, and let the blond slide the spoon into his mouth. He drank it, and slurped up the noodles, licking his lips and closing his eyes.

The australian man stared in awe at the weirdly cute and sexual display. His thumb ran over Lucio’s bottom lip, and the black man nuzzled his hand.

He sighed softly, his sheet falling to his side, and showing Junkrat more skin than he’d ever seen. Thin, wiry muscles, perfect complexion...

Lucio suddenly fell forward into Junkrat’s lap, and the man gasped.

“Lucio?”

A snore as a response.

Junkrat sighs softly, and puts down the plate. It was already at the bottom anyway.

He rolls Lucio onto his back, and fixes him in bed. He then looks down and notices two prosthetics attached to his legs.

Junkrat stared, and then slowly unclipped them, knowing what it was like to have to sleep with them. He usually slept without his own on, mainly because they bothered. He must’ve been so sick he didn’t care to take them off.

He also noticed that Lucio wore very tight boxers. Ignoring his urge to look, he tugged the very shiny metal off, and was about to leave when Lucio attached himself to his hips and moaned softly.

“Noooo--”

Junkrat grunted and was suddenly pulled closer with a weird amount of strength. He gave in and let Lucio drag him into bed, and cuddled him.

His soft goatee tickled Junkrat’s neck, and his body was burning in a fever. But he wasn’t sniffling and he breathed evenly now.

“Stay.” He whispered and Junkrat smiled gently, wrapping his arms around the man and sighing into his hair.

He smelled like coconuts. His dreads were soft, and he pressed a kiss to the metal ends of them, making Lucio laugh.

“Thank you.”

Junkrat didn’t know when he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Roadhog entered the room hours later, seeing a cute sight.

Lucio was cuddled in Junkrat’s arms in the large bed, snoring softly. Reaching over, the fever was broken, but he still felt a little warm.

“Hm. Better?” He whispered softly as he saw a caramel colored eye crack open. He shook his head. 

He was about to leave, when a hand reached over and grabbed his.

“My back is cold.”

It was hard to explain to Hana later why Lucio was smothered between two Australians, smelling of green tea and looking still a bit sick, but happier than he’d been in weeks.


End file.
